Spiderwebs
by Juniper11
Summary: She had no idea how she got tangled up in such a mess. *Sensei Series*


**Series: Sensei**

**A/N: Alright so Sakura's story will probably be somewhere between 7 to 9 chapters and then we'll move on to the conclusion in Hinata's story.**

_Recap: _

_Tenten: Tenten, the kunoichi with the least experience with men has spent the majority of the story saving herself for Neji. However a fateful mission made her realize that Neji isn't the only fish in the sea. Tenten, realizing her feelings for Gai Maito tells him only to have Neji confess. She's torn between the two men, but knows that no matter what Gai is going to make her stick to his words, "Next time kiss the one you want to keep."_

_Ino: It would take Ino Yamanaka to be the one night stand that is regretted for the rest of someone's life. That's what happened to her and her sensei Asuma who was less than happy about the incident. Pained by her strained relationship with the man she had somehow fallen in love with Ino heads for "greener pastures" in Suna where the Subaku brothers find her intriguing. However before things can progress with either of the brothers Ino finds out via letter from Sakura that maybe, quite possibly her sensei is in love with her too._

_**Regarding Sakura: **There's a lot of things that happen in Sakura's story so this chapter for Sakura **only **is a flashback chapter so that you readers can get caught up with what has happened with Sakura after Ino left for Suna._

* * *

Being in love with your former sensei is not easy for any former student. There are longing looks that you send his way. You dress nicer hoping he'll notice you. Sometimes you even wear perfume, but deep down you know it's all for naught because you're aware that your relationship with your sensei is going to stay in your imagination where it belongs. You let it fizzle out and most of the time that love dies relatively quickly.

Sakura...and apparently her friends were of a different sort. Sakura was so in love with Kakashi Hatake that she couldn't see straight. However, she wouldn't pursue that love because she had too much pride. The kunoichi, like any other sane person would do, ignored him just as much as her ignored her. She never frequented the places that he did anymore. In fact, she'd just wanted to pretend he didn't even exist.

"You're being ridiculous." Sakura rolled her eyes at Sasuke. She was on her way to the Uchiha household for dinner and he had just passed along Naruto's suggestion that they have team dinners separate from the Uchiha Clan family drama. Sakura, of course, had said 'hell no'. She'd rather deal with the Uchiha Clan.

"Why would we do it anyway? The whole team will never be there."

"But I will be there and so will Naruto."

"Naruto's getting married soon. He'll be starting his own family. We shouldn't intrude. Hell, even you will probably be getting married as soon as the Clan picks a wife for you."

"They'll try to marry Itachi off first before they'll consider me."

"You sound...entirely too pleased about that." Sakura paused in her walking and turned to look at Sasuke. "Why?"

Sasuke smirked. "I know my brother. He is going to give them hell regarding his future bride. He will fight them tooth and nail and in the end he'll pick someone that they deem entirely unsuitable, but they'll give in because he's Itachi."

Sakura shook her head. "I don't understand. Won't that just make it harder for you?"

"No. Because while they're doing all that I will have found my wife and married her by then and in comparison to Itachi's wife she'll be a saint."

Sakura had so many questions run through her mind, but she started by asking the most obvious. "Are you looking for a wife?"

"Yes." No other words were forthcoming which caused Sakura to roll her eyes at his taciturn nature.

It was like pulling teeth sometimes...

"Why now?"

"Because Itachi is interested in someone now is the time for me to act."

Sakura's eyes grew large. Had she heard him correctly? Was it true that Itachi Uchiha, Konoha's most eligible bachelor now that Naruto was engaged, had his eye on a woman?

This. Was. News.

"Who is she?" Sakura demanded.

"Well it could be you, but I'm aware that you believe me to be...dull as a door knob was it?"

Sakura stared at him wondering what the heck he was talking about. How could he get so distracted? This was his hot older brother that was slipping out of the dreams of all the single women of Konoha.

"What?" And then she realized what he was talking about. The hot springs incident when she called him as dull as a, "doormat." Sakura corrected ignoring the glare that was sent her way. "And what does that have to do with Itachi finding a woman?"

"..."

Sakura continued to prod Sasuke but no more words were forthcoming. He really was good at driving her crazy. In the end Sakura huffed and continued onwards with Sasuke to his familial home since he no longer lived with his parents. He still lived in the Uchiha District but he decided a year or so ago that he wanted to live life out of the shadow of his brother. Sakura supported him on his decision and helped him in whatever way she could, but Sasuke took very little help from anyone.

She couldn't say that she blamed him for that.

The Uchiha weren't extravagant people, but that didn't mean they didn't have taste. Every item decorating Mikoto Uchiha's home was carefully chosen and artfully placed. Whenever Sakura visited she couldn't help but pause and take in the beauty of her surroundings. She only hoped she had a fraction of the class Mikoto Uchiha had when she was her age because that would be plenty.

"Sakura-chan!" Sakura felt herself pulled into a strong pair of arms and laughed. Sasuke had never been big on affection between them so Naruto always made sure he gave double portions. It annoyed her when they were younger but as they got older she grew to appreciate it more. Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto giving him a quick hug and glanced around him curiously looking for Hinata.

"Did Hinata come?"

"No..." The way his voice trailed off made Sakura frown. That meant something.

"Why didn't she come Naruto?" Naruto scratched the back of his head and looked slightly perplexed. "What did you do?"

Naruto threw his hands up in the air in a gesture of innocence. "She won't let me help with the wedding and we've been fighting about it. It's stressing her out so much. I hate seeing her like this. I just want to help her." Sakura's eyes softened at his helpless expression.

"Do you want me to talk to her?" Naruto's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"N-no. That's alright."

"..." Sasuke smirked and Sakura sighed. "She's still upset about the Kiba thing isn't she?"

"Why would she be?" Sasuke interjected. "The smartest thing you've done lately is to get rid him. What good can come from an Inuzuka?"

Sakura narrowed her eyes on Sasuke first and then Naruto when he proceeded to laugh. Sakura let a lascivious grin dance across her lips. "I can think of a few good things."

Amusement soon turned into disgust which pleased Sakura more than a little. "Are the three of you going to stand in the entryway all day or did you want us to serve dinner here?"

Sakura blushed at Itachi's untimely arrival then grabbed Naruto and Sasuke and proceeded to drag them along. "We're coming."

Dinner at the Uchiha residence was never a fun event—for Sakura & Sasuke at least. She didn't know how Naruto felt about it. He typically scarfed down the good food and let anything said about him roll off his back. He was probably just happy to get a free meal. Sakura's temper made that mentality less than easy for her.

"Still pining after your sensei, Sakura?" Sakura smiled pleasantly at Fugaku. She opened her mouth to reply, but felt a hand squeeze her thigh. She glanced at Sasuke who slightly shook his head knowing that she was about to go straight crazy. It was why Sasuke always chose to sit next to her at the family dinners she stupidly attended for Sasuke. He was the only person who had any chance of making her hold her tongue.

Kakashi Hatake was a very sensitive subject for her. Somewhere along the way the man had managed to steal her heart, but since he didn't want it things weren't going over well for her. He was avoiding her which would be fine if they hadn't slept together. It would even have been fine if the sex had been bad, but it had been the furthest thing from bad. It was phenomenal and earth shattering. There was no way that she had imagined the chemistry between the two of them and yet here she was the butt of everyone's jokes.

How Fugaku Uchiha even knew about it was disturbing.

Still, he was expecting some sort of reply. She knew Sasuke wanted her to give her usual meek and mild answer that would appease the Clan Head, but she just didn't have it in her. There are just some lines you shouldn't cross. Sakura laid her hand on top of Sasuke's and squeezed slightly before drawing away.

"Well, now that you bring it up I most certainly am, but masturbation helps a lot."

The table went deathly silent, but Sakura continued to eat knowing it would probably be mere seconds before she was thrown out on her ear until the next time she was expected to dine with the Uchiha. If she was going to leave, though, she wasn't going to leave hungry.

Sasuke, knowing the inevitable, decided that he wasn't going to be left alone at a family dinner with just Naruto. "Is that with or without toys?"

Sakura nearly choked. She glanced at Naruto whose shoulders were shaking with mirth. She had to admire that fact that he managed not to laugh out loud, but it wasn't too surprising. The older Naruto got the more diplomatic he became. Sakura took another few bites of her dinner. "Well, before dinner today it was with toys, but I do sometimes go withou-"

"Get out, and take Sasuke with you." Sakura rose to her feet smoothly after tucking a dinner roll into her hand.

"Well, then, I bid you good evening." However, before Sakura left she locked eyes with Itachi Uchiha. Amusement shone in his eyes briefly before impassivity settled over him once more. Sakura both pitied and envied the woman who married him in that moment, but she wasn't sure which one she did more.

* * *

"You know he's going to give me hell about you later."

"Forgive me Sasuke for saying this but I don't give a hot damn." Sasuke glanced up at the sky briefly.

"I know."

"He had _no right_ to bring up Kakashi."

"Mmm."

Sakura felt hot tears sting the back of her eyelids but blinked them back. Sasuke glanced at her knowing she was struggling and decided he didn't want to soothe her tears if they did fall.

"So...what kind of toys are we talking about?" Sakura nearly choked for the second time that evening. However, this time it was on her own saliva.

"_Sasuke!_" Sasuke smirked at the scandalized tone in her voice.

"Perhaps you shouldn't share such things if you don't want to face inquiring minds."

"You've been hanging around Naruto entirely too much if you've become that much of a pervert."

* * *

"Iruka-sensei!" Sakura said with a smile as she walked into his classroom. He had just dismissed class and some of the students were still milling about preparing to go home. His head raised and he smiled at her warmly. She had taken to spending more time with Iruka sensei when she found him once at Ichiraku's without Naruto. She personally thought that since Naruto had gotten engaged they were all a little lonely. They had become closer and his friendship was almost as dear to her as the ones she had with her girlfriends.

"Sakura, I told you to call me Iruka now." Sakura shrugged.

"I know but you were always my favorite sensei. It's kind of hard to let that go." Iruka chuckled not believing a word she said. Sakura was a lot closer to the Hokage than she ever had been to him.

"How was your class?" He inquired as he packed his belongings.

"It was stressful." She had just started teaching at the academy—the potentials that had hope of becoming genin soon—about being field medics. It was an optional class and she only had a handful of students but she still felt like she had the weight of the world on her shoulders. The Hokage wanted to eventually make it mandatory that genin students take the class in order to increase the life expectancy of future generations, but they didn't have many qualified instructors—hence Sakura was volunteered.

"Teaching the next generation often is."

"Hmm. I'm not sure how you've done it for so many years, though."

"My work is rewarding. Seeing future generations go on and becoming fine shinobi and protecting the village...well I couldn't ask for anything more." Sakura nodded.

"I really admire that about you." A blush stained his cheeks and Sakura bit back a smile. "So have you eaten?"

"Uh,"

"Iruka-sensei, how many times do I have to tell you that it is important to have three meals a day and two snacks?"

"..."

"Come on. I'll treat you to lunch." Iruka smiled slightly.

"Thanks Sakura but-"

"Unless you have a meeting with the Hokage I'm not taking no for an answer." Sakura grabbed his arm and began dragging him out of the academy. He barely managed to grab his stuff on the way out.

They walked the streets of Konoha side by side in a companionable silence. Until Sakura realized she hadn't asked him what he wanted to eat. She turned and looked at him while they simultaneously said, "What did you want to eat?"

They both laughed and Sakura shrugged. "Well, it's my treat so wherever you want to go is fine with me."

"Sakura, I'm not a cad. I can afford to take you to lunch."

"But I invited you so therefore-"

"And I accepted. So I will pay and that's that." His voice was firm much like when she was in school and she couldn't help but grin in response.

"Whatever you say Iruka-sensei." He scowled and Sakura barely stifled a giggle. "So where did you want to go?" Sakura asked curiously.

He seemed to think about it for a moment before saying, "Come with me." Sakura nodded and followed content to just walk with him.

Sakura had always been at ease with Iruka-sensei. There was just something about him that made her feel like none of her faults mattered to him. She could just be herself. She never once felt judged and after her dinner with the Uchiha family the previous night she really wasn't in the mood for judgment.

When they arrived at one of the nicest restaurants in town her eyes widened and she started to protest.

"Iruka-sen-"

"Iruka." He corrected. Sakura made a face at him before starting over.

"Iruka, this is one of those places that you take someone really special to you."

He paused before replying, "I know." Sakura blinked confused. If he knew that then why...

"Sakura, it's just lunch between close friends."

After that slight reassurance Sakura smiled and then followed him inside readily. She had been wanting to come to that particular restaurant for some time. So when she looked around her eyes were wide and eager to take in her surroundings. Her brain barely registered Iruka saying, "Umino party of two."

"Right this way, sir. I'm glad to see you could finally make it."

The maitre d walked away and they followed. Sakura leaned close to Iruka and whispered. "Do you have to have reservation to get in here?"

"...you do."

"Then how...?"

"I know a few people." Iruka said with a slight shrug.

They were lead to a private room where they both reclined on pillows artfully arranged on the floor.

"This is awesome! Although I do feel a little under dressed." Sakura looked down at her ninja gear and frowned.

"Ah, but that would make this a date." Iruka smiled at her softly.

Sakura blushed and waved a hand at him. "Quit teasing. Like you'd be interested in me anyway." Iruka made a noncommittal noise and then asked, "So, how are your friends?"

Sakura sighed. "The last I heard from Temari, Ino was doing well. I think she's training with the Kazekage."

Iruka's brow shot up. "Really? They're allowing that?"

"Apparently. Hinata still isn't talking to me really and the wedding is getting closer by the day. I really wanted to be on good terms with her by then."

"Have you tried to talk to her, Sakura?"

"And what would I say Iruka? I'm sorry broke your teammate's heart by-" Sakura stopped. She didn't want to tell the rest of that story. She didn't know whether or not Iruka knew of it, but if he didn't he wasn't going to learn it from her.

"You know...Hinata has never struck me as the type of person who would hold a grudge."

"She isn't." Although after Naruto's reaction to her going to talk to Hinata she wasn't so sure anymore. Yes, the two of them talked, but it was typically only when all five of them were present.

"Then why are you so afraid to talk to her?" Sakura sighed. It was a loaded question with so many parts to the answer that she didn't know where to start. She had no doubt that Iruka would listen to whatever she said but she didn't want to burden him in that fashion. So she would start with the simplest matter at hand.

"It's not that I'm afraid to talk to her it's just that if I do there are certain things that I'll have to admit to myself."

"Such as?"

"If I tell you then I'm admitting it."

Iruka chuckled. "Wouldn't it be easier to talk to someone about it first?" Sakura rolled her eyes.

"I suppose so." When she didn't say anything else Iruka prodded.

"What would you be admitting?" Sakura glanced up at the ceiling and sighed.

"That I ruined a really good thing with Kiba."

Kiba was ruggedly handsome and totally devoted. He was a bit on the wild side but she liked that about it. There weren't dull moments with Kiba.

"So...you want him back?"

"No." Sakura replied immediately. "Kiba is a good guy. He was fun, easy to talk to, decent in bed-" Iruka covered his face at the last causing Sakura to laugh. "I just didn't fall in love with him." Sakura looked down.

Iruka's countenance darkened. "You fell in love with Kakashi." Sakura flinched.

"You know I don't like talking about that."

"Sakura-"

"I'm well aware of how you feel about any possible relationship I could have with Kakashi. It's pointless to reiterate it when the man wants nothing to do with me."

"And yet you still love him."

Sakura waved a hand in the air imperiously. "I threw love in the trash."

"Sakura you can't throw love in the trash."

"It's too late. I already did." Iruka was torn between laughing and throwing his hands up in exasperation. He gave in to laughter when Sakura made an odd face at him.

"Just promise me you'll talk to Hinata _soon. _You and Hinata aren't the only ones affected by the rift in your relationship."

Sakura sighed a lot of people had been saying similar things to her lately. "Okay." When Iruka looked at her pointedly she said, "I promise."

* * *

_She was headed home. She had just left Sakura and Tenten at a bar and for once she was the first person to leave. She was actually in a pretty decent mood that night even if she hadn't left the bar with some hottie in her clutches. _

_There was a swing in her hips and a bounce in her step that she couldn't exactly control. She hadn't been walking long when she saw it—or rather them. Someone was being carried home. She knew that in the district she was currently frequenting this was no rare occurrence. In fact, she was certain a time or two she had been the one tossed over someone's (namely Sakura's) shoulder and lugged home like the lush she wanted to be. _

_However there was something about this particular lush that looked vaguely familiar and so she paused and waited until the two drew closer. It didn't take her long to identify the shock of silver hair that belonged to Sakura's sensei. Ino pursed her lips and wondered if everything Sakura had said about the man was true. _

_Was he really that good in bed?_

_She wanted to know but she really didn't want to deal with the Sakura-related drama if she tried to find out. Ino's brow furrowed. The lump on Kakashi-sensei's shoulder was starting to look familiar. She walked a little closer. Was that Asuma-sensei? _

_Ino rolled her eyes. Had he gone out and gotten drunk again? She couldn't wait till this thing with Kurenai-sensei passed because his whole woe-is-me attitude was getting on her nerves. Soon the Copy Ninja was in front of her looking decidedly sheepish. _

_He raised a hand and scratched the back of his head. _

_"Ah, Ino. I'm glad I bumped in to you. Would you happen to know where Asuma is staying nowadays?"_

_Ino sighed knowing that she really had no idea what it was like to have a broken heart and was certain she had no right to judge Asuma-sensei for having his broken. _

"_Stand him up, Kakashi sensei. I'll take him home." It wasn't the first time she had done it and the way things were looking it probably wouldn't be her last. _

Ino woke up before the dream progressed any further. She sat up, curled her knees up to her chest and took deep breaths in an attempt to put herself in a meditative state like Gaara had been teaching her. Slowly she calmed down and was able to be thankful that she woke up when she had. She didn't want to relive that night with Asuma. All it would do is cause her unmitigated pain.

She silently cursed Sakura for sending her the accursed letter in the first place. The door to her bedroom sung open and truthfully now that she was living in the Kazekage's residence she didn't know who to expect—Temari or Kankuro. Neither understood what the word privacy meant. She was happy to see wild blonde hair instead of face paint. She really didn't want Kankuro to see her in the state that she was in. He'd be worried and the last thing she wanted to do was worry him. He became rather fussy when he was worried.

"We need to talk." The women said the words simultaneously which shocked the both of them. Ino waved her hand at Temari beckoning her closer and Temari, in response threw herself on the bed. "You go first."

Temari was silent for a second or two before realizing that best way to say what needed to be said was to keep it simple. "You need to choose."

Ino's brow furrowed. "Choose what?"

"You need to choose between my brothers."

"Temari-" Ino protested.

"I know that you haven't gotten over the sensei thing yet, but the fact remains that both of my brothers are falling for you hard and fast."

"Kankuro isn't-"

"Kankuro started falling first." Ino opened her mouth to protest again, but Temari wouldn't let her. "I know my brothers, and I know you. You're confused and you can't decided so you're not picking either. You don't want to make a mistake like you did before. This is why I wanted two of you to come because I knew this would happen."

"I never intended to attract either of their attention." Temari and Ino locked eyes and Temari's frustrated countenance softened. She reached out and grabbed Ino's hand and squeezed it quickly so that she'd know she wasn't angry.

"I know what you intended Ino. I'm not blaming you. However, none of that changes the fact that you need to choose. You can't make a bad decision here. They're my brothers. They're both awesome."

Ino smiled slightly. "That's the problem Temari. How do I chose between two men who are perfect for me in completely different ways?"

"Eeny meeny miny moe?"

Ino grabbed a pillow and hit Temari with it causing the older girl to laugh.

"Gaara...told me that he knows you brought me here to be his wife."

Temari blinked. "I'm not surprised. He somehow always knows what I'm up to."

"That doesn't bother you?"

"No. It actually comes in handy."

"How so?"

"Well, he never would have looked at you otherwise. The fact that I went through the trouble-"

"Gee thanks."

"Of getting you here means that there is something about you that's special. It intrigued him."

"...you play mind games with your brother."

"I regret nothing." Ino laughed which softened into a small smile when she thought of Gaara and Kankuro. They really were good men that she was especially fond of.

"I'll chose. I just need some time."

"Okay, but make it a short amount of time capisce?"

"Yeeessss."

"Now, what did you have to tell me?"

Ino's eyes widened as she suddenly remembered what she needed to tell Temari. "We need to get to Konoha."

"What? Why?"

Ino grabbed the pieced of paper that she shoved in her night stand and shoved it into Temari's face. "Read it!"

"Okay..." Temari began reading the letter that Sakura had sent. Temari frowned as she read the letter until she couldn't read anymore.

"Ino are you going to make a try for Asuma?"

Ino looked at Temari confused. "What?" Then she recalled the contents of the beginning of the letter and rolled her eyes.

"Don't be stupid-"

"Don't call me—"

"Asuma flat out told me that I ruined his freaking life. I'm not going there even if he does have some sort of secret undying love for me. It's a love he doesn't want. So whatever. Now skip that crap and get down to the good part."

Temari, with no further prodding, did so.

Temari read the letter once. She read it twice. She was howling with laughter when she read it the third time and afterward she looked at Ino and said, "I'm going to Konoha."

"_We're_ going to Konoha."

"_You_ need to stay and make up your mind about my brothers."

Ino rolled her eyes. "_I_ can do that when I get back. Besides, if you think I'm going to miss out on teasing Sakura about this you're out of your mind."

Temari tapped her bottom lip pondering Ino's statement for a second. "You have a point. Shall we go inform my little brother of our imminent departure?"

"Yes, we shall."


End file.
